


Under the Stars

by rl2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, School Dances, Swearing, Typical high school conversations, aged up 2 years, some dirty jokes, they're around 16 now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl2/pseuds/rl2
Summary: With the school dance coming up, Marinette is ecstatic! With a theme as pretty as under the stars, she's sure to have a good time.If only she didn't have a completely oblivious boy to try and ask out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic! This is the only show that has held my attention for more than, like, a year. My school is online for a month or two so chapters should be really often. Also, I just like writing. 
> 
> I only have a general idea of where this story is going, I just let the characters vibe and do what they want mostly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette looked at the sign taped onto the wall of her classroom, letting out a content sigh. The theme for this year’s end of school dance was “Under the Stars,” and she knew the decorations would be gorgeous. The art club always made sure of it, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Alix did a mural as a photo background.

Alya skipped over to her best friend, leaning her chin on Marinette’s shoulder. “So, when are you going to ask Sunshine?” 

“AGH-” Marinette jumped, her papers scattering everywhere at once. Others who were still in the classroom just shook their heads, used to Marinette’s outbursts. “I… uh, wasn’t planning on asking him, actually. I figured I could just go with you and the girls like we did last year.” 

“About that, Nino already asked me! And you know how Mylene has Ivan, and Juleka has Rose and Alix… well, Alix doesn’t actually have anyone, but you know how she is with Kim.”

“So you guys are just gonna leave me alone?”

“Girl, I swear you sometimes can’t connect the dots. Of course we aren’t, but we also might get distracted. I just want you to have your own distraction.” Alya winked for good measure, before nodding her head towards Adrien, who was already leaving to go to the cafeteria. 

“Alya, you know I get uncomfortable trying to ask him out.”

“Ok, that’s fine! We can go with the four of us if you want. No expectations of you two being romantic, but you guys can still hang out. Sound good?”

“Yeah! I think that would be better. Thank you for understanding, Al.” Marinette smiled at her best friend, thankful she was being listened to. 

The two friends had a slight falling out the year before. Marinette kept feeling pressured to ask Adrien on out when she wasn’t ready. The emotional strain was too much, and eventually she broke down. Alya didn’t realize that she was making her friend uncomfortable, and after a month or two of discussions between just the two of them, their friendship grew stronger.

It was an uncomfortable period, Adrien and Nino left clueless as the girls asked them to switch seats. Sitting next to Adrien for a part of the year had gotten rid of Marinette’s stutter, and the two actually grew close. The crush hadn’t disappeared, but now did not include a calendar of his schedule, or a trunk full of birthday gifts. 

“Let’s go to lunch, I’m actually starving. Nora has been making breakfast and her protein shakes are…” Alya stuck out her tongue at the memory as Marinette laughed and gave her a comforting pat on the back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino snorted as he shoved a french fry into his mouth. “Ok ok, kiss marry kill. Ladybug, Rena Rogue and… Queen Bee.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he challenged his friend.

“Hold up, we know who Queen Bee is, that’s not fair.” Adrien shot back as he grimaced.

Nino opened his mouth to correct him and say they also knew who Rena Rogue was, then quickly closed it. “Doesn’t matter, make your choice Cheese-Boy.”

Marinette and Alya walked over to the table, the latter sitting down next to her boyfriend and Marinette scooting next to Adrien.

“Hey I thought we agreed not to call him Cheese-Boy.” Marinette looked at Nino as she wrapped an arm around Adrien’s shoulders.

“My savior, tell him he’s being mean.” Adrien fake cried, placing a hand on his forehead as he pretended to faint.

“It’s not my fault the dude smells like literal cheese. You’d think he’d have better hygiene, being a model.” Nino gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “So answer the question.”

“What question?” Alya looked between the two boys, scared of the answer. Sure, they were all best friends, but at the same time… they were two teenage boys.

“We’re playing kiss marry kill, and he’s claiming the options I gave are unfair.” Nino stuck his tongue out. 

“Tell me the options! I wanna play.” Marinette separated herself from Adrien, who whined in protest. One thing Marinette discovered as she became better friends with him was that he was severely deprived of physical affection. Thus, their friendship included lots of hugs, platonic hand holding, and playing with each other's hair. 

“Ladybug, Rena Rogue, and Queen Bee,” Adrien said, stealing one of Nino’s fries.

“Oh my god, kill Queen Bee.” Alya immediately spat, laughing a little. “The other two are hard. I mean, I’d like to kiss AND marry Ladybug, but my final choice is marry Ladybug and kiss Rena Rogue.” 

Marinette blushed profusely, knowing Alya admired her secret identity greatly. 

“I’d also kill Queen Bee, but I’d rather kiss Ladybug and marry Rena Rogue. Rena is actually pretty cute.” Marinette chimed in, knowing the irony of it all. 

Nino laughed, smacking the table with his hand. “Mari gets it. Ladybug is cute, but Rena is just… fuck, dudes. I’d totally wife her.” 

Adrien’s jaw dropped as he stared at his best friend. Yeah, Rena was attractive, but he had a girlfriend! One who was sitting next to him, yet looking ok with his statement for some reason.

“Oh uh… you know, if I didn’t have Alya.” Nino awkwardly smiled, shooting a thumbs up to Alya, who only rolled her eyes.

“Cheese-Boy,” Adrien groaned as he buried his head in his hands, “what are your picks?” Alya asked, genuinely curious.

“Don’t even bother, dude is a total simp for Ladybug.” Nino said.

“Nino!” Adrien protested, trying to hide behind Marinette. 

Marinette looked down at him, eyes wide. “H-hey, uh don’t feel bad.” She tried to comfort him, but damn, if that realization didn’t make her brain shut down. 

“Aw, poor Adrien. It’s ok, half of Paris would simp for her. You probably have a better chance than most, actually.” Alya said, pulling out her phone as she looked for old footage of akuma attacks.

That statement caught Adrien’s attention.

“What? Why would I?” He asked, confused.

“Dude, I was there during Simon Says. The girl at least has a tiny crush on you.” Nino reminded him.

“Also, have you seen the footage of Gorizilla? She couldn’t stop looking at you. Then again, you’re a literal model.” Alya said.

Marinette stood up quickly, looking straight ahead. “I- ah, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She rushed off, leaving her three friends utterly confused.

Nino looked after her before shrugging. “So can I ask why you smell like cheese?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette rushed into the bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty. 

“Oh my god Tikki, Adrien has a crush on me. Ok not ME me, but on ME!” She flailed her arms wildly, unable to keep the smile off her face.  
Tikki flew out of her bag, meeting her at face level. “That’s great Marinette! I’m happy for you.”

“It is, but Ladybug can’t date anybody… ugh, stupid secret identity!” She kicked the trash can.

“Marinette, I think you’re forgetting something. You ARE Ladybug. So if you showed off the side of your personality that Ladybug does then shouldn’t Adrien like this side of you as well?” Tikki suggested.

“That seems like lying.” Marinette scrunched up her nose.

“But if it’s still you, how would it be lying? You and Ladybug aren’t separate people, so why should there be such a divide between your personality? You’re allowed to be like Ladybug, and Ladybug is allowed to be like Marinette.”

“That’s… actually a really good point.”

Marinette walked over to the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to be more confident and…. Leadership-ly. Adrien liked Kagami a while ago too, now that she thought about it. Maybe Adrien had a thing for girls who could kick his ass. Was that a thing? 

“Ok, I can do this. It is basically just being myself.” She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Do what?” asked a new voice, causing Marinette to jump into the air.

Adrien was standing next to the girls bathroom, leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand.

“Uh- I’m,” Marinette sighed, “Why were you hanging out next to the girls bathroom?”

“Alya and Nino ran off to do… whatever Alya and Nino do, and you were in there for a while. Are you ok?” He looked concerned.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it!” She smiled at him, leading him back to the cafeteria. “So, are you going to come to the dance?” 

“Probably,” he reached up to scratch his neck, “what about you?”

“Oh, I definitely am.” Marinette reminded herself to try and be bold, but she had to ease into it. “It’s a shame I don’t have a date, though.” 

“You don’t? I thought you and Luka were…” he trailed off, letting her finish the thought.

“We were for around a month, but he’s leaving for university soon and I don’t think I can handle long distance.” Marinette actually had really liked Luka, but they mutually broke it off. They still remained great friends, and hung out from time to time with Juleka.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone! You’re a smart and pretty girl, any guy would be lucky to go with you.” Adrien smiled sweetly at her before checking his phone.

Marinette internally facepalmed. She knew the boy was dense, but she didn’t think he was this oblivious.

“What about you? Are you going to ask anyone?”

“I don’t think so, I can’t leave you to third wheel with Alya and Nino.” He took her hand in his. “Besides, you’re like one of my best friends. I’d love to just hang out with you.” 

Marinette felt her heart melt at his words. Why’d he have to go around saying things like that? Didn’t he know what it did to her?

“Hey, third wheeling us isn’t so bad!” Nino said, taking his seat at the table once again with Alya at his side. 

“Alya’s shirt is literally backwards.” Marinette deadpanned.

Alya looked down before sending an angry glare at Nino. “I thought you said it was on right!” 

“Babe how am I supposed to know how girl clothes work?” He said, wincing.

Adrien rolled his eyes, squeezing Marinette’s hand. He sent her a look that was meant to say “see-what-I-mean?”

Marinette laughed, squeezing back as Nino and Alya kept bickering. Even if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, being Adrien’s friend was enough for her. As she leaned closer to rest her head on his shoulder, she caught a whiff of his scent.

"Holy shit, you actually do smell like cheese."


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter.

I'm gonna be honest, I've been trying to write this story for a few weeks now and I just don't see it happening. Maybe I'll revisit it in the future, maybe not. 

I'm really sorry, I also just feel like the premise sucked? If you were looking forward to reading it, I have another story out based on a tumblr prompt. They have kinda similar vibes, but I am much happier with how the other one turned out. It's called _Stutters and Confusion_ if you wanna check it out!

Once again, I am sooooo sorry. If you have any prompts or suggestions for stories, I'd be more than happy to check them out!

Until next time! :)


End file.
